Lighting devices (also called light sources) are often used for image platforms, such as a performing stage or a wall. These lighting devices are set some distance from the image platform, and are often vertically offset (higher, lower) relative to the image platform. At times, one or more of the lighting devices have pan, tilt, and other capabilities that allow the light emitted by the lighting device to move, change focus, and perform other functions to provide the desired light effect on the image platform.